


续杯

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian





	续杯

国外的酒吧比国内的要开放很多。这是段宜恩很早之前就和他说过的。

 

实际上段宜恩的酒量不算很好，喝多了脸就会很红，爱笑，又甜又傻又不知道自己在做什么的那种。金有谦很会喝烧酒，对于洋酒就不太行，团队约着喝酒七七八八不同类型的酒灌下去他就要使用尿遁了。另外的成员也有些喝酒或者酒后的怪癖，但喝了酒之后大家都迷迷糊糊，也不在意谁和谁不见了。

 

两个人偷偷摸摸从酒桌上拐进另一个酒吧，这间显然更加嘈杂一些。靡靡之音聒噪地从四面八方涌向他们的脑袋，舞池里各色各样的气味萦绕升腾，在耳膜边划过的英文单词配上沸反盈天的电子音乐，一截截白的黑的躯干散发着热气，温度热得人都快烧起来，四周还有一些漆黑一团的角落，眯起眼睛来仔细辨认还能看到纠缠在一块的模糊肉体，叫金有谦脸红。

 

人群随着音乐一起摇晃，dj打着碟倒数，从天花板上洒下金灿灿的亮片，像他们的舞台似的，段宜恩侧着漂亮的脸对他笑，比亮片还闪亮还耀眼的那种。他结结巴巴地对段宜恩说要去给他拿酒，段宜恩眨眨眼睛在他俩牵着的手上亲了一口才放开金有谦，做了一个“好”的夸张口型。可爱得要命。

 

挤过群魔乱舞的人潮他有点后悔，随便去哪儿，去做点该做的也好……他的脸又烧起来，终于拿到两杯酒后赶紧回去找段宜恩，却被拉进了一个角落里。

 

段宜恩。

 

估计段宜恩踮了脚，像是急不可待似的他的虎牙猛磕在他的嘴唇上，痛得他皱眉头，又舍不得这个吻。

 

段宜恩说的一点没错。国外的酒吧真是很开放，他能看见一块块暧昧的黑影蛰伏着奇怪地起伏又分开。在能闪瞎眼时刻都快断电般的灯光中又好像什么也看不见。他好像听到成人又情色的喘息混杂在欢愉间。在媲美噪音的打碟声英文歌中又好像什么都听不见。

 

他被段宜恩拉得趔趄了一下，黑暗里漂亮哥哥仍然金光闪闪，段宜恩蹙着眉头伏在他耳边说了句浪费，他才发现大半杯酒洒在了他的手上，然后，段宜恩那颗蓝色的小脑袋低下去，有什么热热的软软的吮着他手心里被洒出来的酒。段宜恩的嘴，还有舌头，仔细搜刮着他手上的酒液，在他皮肤上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，又就着金有谦的手把那半杯喝干净了。然后他抬起头，像什么都没有发生过似的甜美地笑着，“你也喝呀。”

 

金有谦木头一样一口气喝下了那杯度数不低的混合酒，急急地低头凑去找他的嘴唇，段宜恩虚虚握着他的T恤靠向他，睫毛颤动着，分享他嘴里热辣强烈的酒气，再睁眼时他的眼睛里像是也藏着一杯酒，“再亲亲我。”所以金有谦才醉得什么都听了他的。

 

金有谦毫无办法地抱着段宜恩接吻，他的下身硬得发痛，嘴唇却很柔软，男孩儿像渴酒那般渴望着，两个人的嘴中是一模一样的涩一模一样的甜。令他发梦般晕眩。

 

直到段宜恩那双细白的手隔着他的裤子搓揉他的下体。“阿西…哥…”金有谦慌张地惊醒过来，一股战栗的快感从他的下体沿着脊椎一直攀升到他的大脑，“Mark哥…别、别在这…”他发现没办法直接拒绝这份快慰，却又真实地担心着，兴奋和恐惧迸发成更强烈的感受。

 

“hey放轻松，没人会看见。”段宜恩混合着轻笑低低沉沉的声音飘进他脑袋里，他被压在了墙上，段宜恩蓝色的头发蹭着他的鼻子，舌头舔弄着他的锁骨，像是刚刚在舔弄他手上的酒，空下的两只手胡乱摸索着--在金有谦在危险的地方，很快裤链被拉下，段宜恩的手探进他的内裤里抓住了他的东西。

 

金有谦一瞬间脑子充血。喝下的酒像是在脑袋里不停冒泡，很快就要爆炸，而他的下身违背他的意愿，愉快享受着属于它的待遇。

 

“…Mark。”他喘息着叫他的名字，段宜恩的鼻音带着笑，轻柔地应和他，又把他的喘息吞吃进自己的嘴唇里。

 

“这样不对……”金有谦口不对心地分开双腿耸动着腰身磨蹭着握成环状的手，段宜恩故意使坏抠弄着流出前液湿滑的性器，像个耍无赖的小孩儿，“你要是让我停，我就停下，”他又说，“只要你说。”

 

狡猾的家伙。金有谦当然可以不在一堵墙和瘦弱的哥哥中被桎梏，但他选择自暴自弃地去摸段宜恩翘起来性感的屁股，企图再贴近他一点，“…别停下。”

 

“good boy，”段宜恩轻轻笑出声，舔咬着他的耳朵，手下一刻不停地令金有谦发出长长的舒气。

 

“我就知道你喜欢这个。我想，你更喜欢插在我嘴里对不对？…哈。”

 

他得到了他想要的反应，金有谦莽撞地啄吻着他的嘴唇，力度称得上是咬，为了这最下流的情话，或者最甜蜜的脏话，他寡言少语的哥哥一出口就是一把火，能引起一场撼天动地的剧烈爆炸。他的手更用劲地去掐去捏他的臀肉，仿佛失控般摇摆着腰腹，他想这他妈的太疯狂了，他终于射在了段宜恩的手里。

 

他喘着粗气，为了不泄露出一点声音他噙着段宜恩的嘴唇，毫无章法地啃咬着他的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌尖，恨不得把他嵌进自己的身体里。他等得太久了，也忍得太久了，还好他终于得到了。

 

-

 

段宜恩帮他整理完下半身后还被他死死抱着，男孩子又奶又甜的声音里有点不好意思又有点害怕似的，“完了完了完了……”

 

段宜恩回抱他，向他保证，“没人会知道的，”他继续说，“我们都喝醉啦！”

 

金有谦这时倒气势非凡了起来，“可我没醉阿！”

 

段宜恩靠在他肩头闷闷地笑起来，“我醉了，我会忘了的。”

 

金有谦分出一只手从他的头顶上摘下一片洒落下的亮片，小心翼翼地放进了自己的口袋里，“不会让你忘记的，”他珍惜地在段宜恩头顶亲了亲，“我有证据。”

 

-  
番外醉酒篇

斑斑觉得这家酒吧的灯光实在太烂，一点都没有气氛，他气得准备爬上那个发光的球形大灯拍自拍。

王嘉尔蹲着打算身体力行把弟弟背上去，所以他一直气沉丹田地对着斑斑喊来呀上来呀，俺老孙一个跟头就是十万八千里。

林在范在地板上边滑行边耍帅，高高兴兴向前给飞了个媚眼，诶我知道你喜欢我的吧。

接到媚眼的朴珍荣毫不畏惧，要不是眼神呆滞大家可能都要相信他没醉了，他很快回复说诶怒那你醉了吧，丝毫不差地把林在范当作了林在顺。

崔荣宰在旁边拼命疯狂地灌自己酒，他太害怕了，害怕自己太过清醒会忍不住出门打车迅速离开这群疯子。

 

-fin-


End file.
